


Everything's Gonna Be Quite Alright

by khaleesiq



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiq/pseuds/khaleesiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky gets to eat his plums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Gonna Be Quite Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elduderino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elduderino/gifts).



> This is for my sister because I upset her yesterday and she really wanted me to write her a fic where Bucky eats plums. It's very short and very fluffy, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. Also, it doesn't really take place in the Captain America universe because I wanted Steve and Bucky to be drama free.
> 
> Title taken from "Hand in My Pocket" by Alanis Morissette.

Watching his boyfriend doing pull-ups in their small, dingy apartment Bucky gets an idea. He and Steve haven’t really had a lot of free time to spend time together until today. Usually Steve will get in late from work and then Bucky has to leave five minutes later for his job. It’s a shitty schedule, however, it brings in the money so he can’t complain much.

But they’ve both got the day off today, and Bucky wants to take advantage of it.

“Hey Steve?” Bucky asks from where he’s sprawled out on the sofa.

“Hm?” Steve grunts noncommittally as he switches from pull-ups to push-ups. Honestly, the man is a _god_. He never takes a break does he? Not that Bucky is complaining. And normally he appreciates getting to watch Steve’s enormous muscles bulge during his workout, but he’s got more important matters to think about.

It’s just kind of hard to remember what those were right about now.

“We should go out,” Bucky suggests, sitting up to show how serious he is about this proposition. “The weather’s nice, we’re both off of work, and we haven’t gotten to spend a lot of time alone. I think we should take advantage of it.”

Steve smiles at him, in the way that he only smiles for Bucky. Bucky isn’t quite sure what makes this smile different except in the way it makes his stomach tingle and his cheeks heat up.

“You want to spend our time alone outside, with other people?” Steve asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Bucky shrugs. There are a lot of other things he’d much rather do alone with Steve, he just assumed that Steve would want to enjoy the outside. “Well, if you don’t want to take a walk down to the market with me—”

Steve stands up abruptly and straddles Bucky easily. Bucky remembers what a scrawny little kid Steve used to be when they were younger, and now look at him. He can manhandle him so well, push him up against the wall and—

If Steve doesn’t get him to the bedroom in about two seconds Bucky might just lose his mind.

“I was just kidding,” Steve says, leaning in so their noses are brushing. And then, like the asshole he is, he continues, “I would love to go to the market with you.”

Bucky slides his hands around Steve’s waist, digging his fingers in so he knows what he thinks of that idea. “Now that I think about it, there are some activities better suited for us.”

Steve grins, starting to close that inch of space in between them, and their lips brush for just a second—

Steve leaps off the couch, holding his hand out toward Bucky. “Come on then, Buck. Time’s a wasting, and the market isn’t going to stay open forever.”

As Steve leaves the room to get dressed Bucky lets his head fall against the back of the couch. Sometimes he really hates his ideas.

***

“What do you mean when you say it’s organic?” Steve asks, examining the jar of honey in his hand. “Isn’t honey always organic?”

“Oh no, of course not!” the old lady gasps. “Most companies add sugar or corn syrup to their honey, but not us. And we take very good care of our bees, you know how important they are to the environment.”

Steve nods enthusiastically. “Oh yes. I’ll take two jars, then.” He hands her some cash, telling her to keep the change.

“Oh, God bless you, son!” she calls after them as they walk away.

Bucky has to admit, this trip down to the market is turning out much better than he expected. Sure, he was the one who had suggested coming down here ( _before_ he thought of something much better to do), but only because it was the first thing that popped into his head. He didn’t think there was much fun to be had at a market, which is basically just a glorified street with booths and food, but he was wrong.

“This is nice,” he tells Steve as they swing their clasped hands back and forth. “I miss spending time with you.”

Steve grins at him, kissing Bucky on the cheek quickly. “We really need to fix our work schedules. But I agree. I like just being here, with nothing to worry about, your hand in mine.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “That was corny.”

“Speaking of corn…” Steve trails off, looking wistfully into the distance at a booth selling corn. “I’m going to go get some. You want to come with?”

“No thanks,” Bucky says, scrunching his nose. Steve knows how much he hates corn. Steve laughs despite this and gives Bucky’s hand a quick squeeze before walking away.

“Plums?”

Bucky whirls around, surprised at the voice coming from behind him. He hadn’t even realized that he was standing so close to another booth. A young woman stands behind it, smiling as she holds out her hand, a dark purple fruit in the middle of her palm.

“Excuse me?” Bucky asks, studying the booth. It doesn’t look like much with its cardboard sign and messy handwriting that reads “PLUMS-$5/LB”. But Bucky has to admit, those plums do look absolutely delicious.

The woman smiles, gently taking Bucky’s hand and placing the plum in it. “Go on,” she encourages. “Have a plum, on me. They’re very good for your health, and they can help improve your memory. Plus,” she grins so widely that the corners of her eyes crinkle, “they’re quite delicious.”

Bucky takes a bite of the plum despite feeling a little bit like Snow White. He doesn’t regret it at all, though, feeling the sweet juice filling his mouth. He smiles as he takes another bite, and then another, and another. All too soon, he’s finished it.

“That was _amazing_ ,” he praises, fishing out his wallet. “Five dollars for a pound?”

The woman nods, finding a plastic bag and beginning to fill it.

Bucky hands her a twenty dollar bill. “I’ll take four pounds of plums then.”

The woman laughs. “I knew my plums were good, but I didn’t realize they were _that_ good.”

Once Bucky has his plums, he finds Steve, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Steve answers back eagerly, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s back and pulling him hard against his chest. When Bucky pulls away Steve still keeps him close, knocking their foreheads together.

“Holy shit,” Steve breathes, chuckling. “Your mouth tastes like heaven. What _is_ that?”

Bucky holds up his bag, grinning widely. “Plums.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write/read stucky, so I don't know how ooc that was. Sorry if it was awful, but I hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
